1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a muffler with a dual exhaust gas discharge pipe for a vehicle. More particularly, it relates to a muffler with a dual exhaust gas discharge pipe for a vehicle which makes it possible to increase the length of exhaust gas discharge pipes by disposing the exhaust gas discharge pipes at the front portion a muffler housing and to greatly reduce the surface area occupied by a hot section of the muffler housing.
2. Description of Related Art
A muffler of the related art, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, has a structure in which first, second, and third baffles 2, 3, 4 are fixed longitudinally in a muffler housing 1, the inside of the muffler housing 1 is divided into first, second, third, and fourth chambers 5, 6, 7, 8 by the first, second, and third baffles 2, 3, 4, and a plurality of air-through holes 2a, 3a, 4a are formed through the first, second, and third baffles 2, 3, 4 to connect adjacent chambers.
Further, an exhaust gas intake pipe 9 is disposed with the outlet end positioned in the second chamber 6 through the first chamber 5 and the first baffle 2 from the front of the muffler housing 1 and exhaust gas discharge pipes 10 are connected with the third chamber 7 and discharge an exhaust gas to the outside.
Further, the first chamber 5 and the fourth chamber 8 are filled with acoustic absorbents 11, 12 and the acoustic absorbents 11, 12 reduce exhaust noise and air flow-induced noise and particularly prevent heat transfer from the exhaust gas to the car body by absorbing high-temperature heat generated from the exhaust gas.
According to the structure of the muffler of the related art, however, the exhaust gas flowing into the third chamber 7 directly flows outside through the exhaust gas discharge pipes 10 before the exhaust noise is sufficiently absorbed by the acoustic absorbent 12 so that large air flow-induced noise of the exhaust gas is generated and it is difficult to reduce high-frequency noise of the exhaust gas with the acoustic absorbent 12 in the fourth chamber 8.
Further, since the exhaust gas discharge pipes 10 are connected to the third chamber 7 in the muffler of the related art, there is a limit in increasing the length of the exhaust gas discharge pipes 10 so that it is difficult to reduce booming noise of the exhaust gas.
Further, the whole area of the first and fourth chambers 5, 8 filled with the acoustic absorbents 11, 12 is about 20% to 30% of the entire area of the muffler housing 1, in the muffler of the related art so that adiabatic performance is poor.
That is, the whole area of the second and third chambers 6, 7, which are not filled with the acoustic absorbents 11, 12 is about 70% to 80% of the entire area of the muffler housing 1 and the second and third chambers 6, 7 are hot sections that discharge exhaust gas without absorbing the high-temperature heat, in the muffler of the related art so that a large amount of heat transfers to the car body (trunk room and rear bumper) adjacent to the muffler, and accordingly, large damage is generated by the exhaust gas.
The description provided above as a related art is just for helping understanding the background of the present invention and should not be construed as being included in the related art known by those skilled in the art.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.